<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for "Little Dragon Awakes" by kiayea by penumbria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821618">Art for "Little Dragon Awakes" by kiayea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria'>penumbria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Fate, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art for the 2020 Every Fandom Bang story "Little Dragon Awakes" written by kiayea. The theme was "Fated".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Every Fandom Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for "Little Dragon Awakes" by kiayea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825704">Little Dragon Awakes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiayea/pseuds/kiayea">kiayea</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this. </p>
<p>Thanks to kiayea for the lovely inspiring story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Every_Fandom_Bang_2020/works/23825704">Little Dragon Awakes by kiayea</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>